fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Kagami Morgenstern
Kagami Fukaishiro is one of the main characters of Nebula Aikatsu!. Story Kagami is a happy-go-lucky girl, she is a big fan of Halloween, she loves halloween costumes, halloween cakes and mostly the recolt of the candies, her parents runs a bakery but a special bakery: the bakery is entirely based on Halloween: Kagami's parents often sends her lots of box of cakes with the shapes of gohst, brooms, witch hats and spiders. Her favorite is the pumpkin pie of her mother, she also love fantasy stories like Alice in Wonderland,Blondie Lockes or The Little Red Riding Hood this is why she choose for brand Mysterious Black Alice. Kagami is a big fan of Mia Suzuki, she love her character and her brand, she is in her unit called Rock Belts, she also loves Pauline and think she and her looks the same (because of her personnality and the fact they wear glasses). Kagami is also a fan of Miku, she say she is cute, has the smile of an angel and is a super good singer. Background Kagami is cheerful and happy-go-lucky and is a real fan of Halloween she also has a witch-like personnality and sometimes laugh like a witch and love scary things like horror movies or horror books. Kagami is a fan of idols and always think she can be a great idol this is why she is in the manager course to manage and prepare herself to be a better idol. Appearance She has a light beige slim skin,she has dark pink eyes who seems turns bloody red,she has a blond hair who are like two twisted buns two at the left side of her head and the right side who turns dark to magenta pink,she also wear white glasses who as dark pink and magenta stripes at the top of the glasses and a bow headband made with pearl like Ichigo's headband the bow is white and has dark pink and magenta stripes at the top she also has pink lipstick. Personnality Kagami is cheerful and happy-go-lucky she has a witch like personnality and sometimes laugh like them,she is an hardworker and train lots of times because she is a new idol,she trains hard to become a better idol. Etymology Kagami means mirror. Fukai means deep. Shiro means castle. Kagami Fukaishiro means Castle of deep mirrors. Songs *Kyun! Vampire girl *Glass Mirror *My Dear Vampire *Blow my Mind *Dark Circus *Breaking Time *Illusions *Black Swan *Heart Voice *Deep Soul *Gothic Gospel *Phantom *Love Thief *Cold Heart Girl *Ice Diamonds *Ice Girl *Curse Doll Special Appeals *Gothic Flash *Clock Circus *Dark Rain *Dark Catsle *Witch Trick *Halloween Shower *Happy-Go-Halloween *Glass Reflect *Dark Night *Dream Moonlight *Sweet Nightmare *Dark Stars *Black Pegasus *Funny Pumpkin *Witch Oath *Vampire Bats *Dark Beach *Black Winter *Moon Shower *Black Rose *Capricorn Fever *Moon Capricorn Crescent *Moon Crescent *Premium Happy-Go-Halloween Trivia *Her birthday is the 27th of December. *Her Zodiac Sign is Capricorn. *She born in Hiroshima. *Her favorite foods are pumpkin pie,chicken soup,chicken pot pie and ramens. *Her disliked food is shrimps. *Her aura is composed of silver cross with dark pink jewels,black and dark pink roses,pumpkins, witch hats,bats and a black spider web chandelier with dark pink and red spiders on it. Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Characters Category:Idol